


One Look From You and I Would Fall From Grace

by CCSandwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCSandwich/pseuds/CCSandwich
Summary: In which Asia's "Heat of the Moment" perfectly narrates the aftermath of Sam falling into bed with Gabriel after a particularly emotional reunion with the archangel.Dean is amused. Castiel is confused. Sam is regretting ever being born. And Gabriel? Well, who ever know what the hell Gabriel is thinking?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (Late) Christmas, ya filthy animals. I've had such a busy holiday season that I didn't get a chance to churn this out before Jesus's birthday, so Imma go for New Years instead.
> 
> This is going to be just as ridiculously cracky as the last songfic I wrote. I am not ashamed. Listen to the song on repeat while reading this fic and I promise you your life will never be the same.
> 
> As always, it's me, so expect some smut in the middle and at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

_I never meant to be so bad to you..._

_Oh shit. Oh fucking shit._   _Shit shit shit._ Sam ran his hands through his hair, hoping the pressure would relieve some of the immense panic he was feeling. Pointedly not looking at the archangel wrapped in the sheets of his bed, he wrestled his jeans on and stumbled to the bathroom.

Staring into the small mirror, Sam finally let the reality of what he'd done hit him. _I slept with none other than the archangel Gabriel. This guy told Mary she was having a baby, and I put my dick in his ass_.Holy hell, what was Chuck going to say? He'd approved of Dean and Castiel, but Sam, poster child for half-demons and the picture of whom came up whenever someone typed "abomination" into Merriam Webster's web dictionary, and  _God's fucking messenger?_

Sam was screwed. Sam was so, so very screwed. He was going to have to write his last will and testament on the toilet paper in here for Dean to find if God decided to smite him where he stood. The only problem was, he didn't have any writing utensils. He could either use shaving cream on the window, use a rather...shitty method of finger painting, or write it in his own blood on the wall because eh, what the hell? He'd end up incinerated anyway.

None of the other options seemed all that appealing, so... Creepy Will and Testament detailing who, exactly, was to receive his comic collection and all his guns written his own blood it was.

 

_One thing I said that I would never do..._

Meanwhile, God's fucking messenger was just waking up after the best night of his life. Dear Lord, when that demon he'd tortured said that Sam was as good in bed as the highest ranked incubus in Hell, she wasn't lying. Of course, he'd ripped her head off for even suggesting that she'd like to do it again, because that was _his_ human, fuck-you-very-much, and he wasn't planning on letting anything else get in his way.

The archangel smiled as he felt Sam's presence in the bathroom, probably freaking out at this very moment. He'd go take care of that later, but first... He needed to remember why he'd decided to come here in the first place.

When he'd decided to meet Sam for the first time, they hadn't exactly started off on the best terms. Gabriel had never been one for underlying lessons, morals of the story, as he was God's messenger and as such delivered his messages directly and to-the-point-ly. Even with Mary and Joseph, he'd basically shown up and said (in the "thee-thou-thy" form because he was an angel of the lord and he was not going to speak like a teenager in 2016), "A-yo Ma, you preggers. Get your ass to Bethlehem and have this baby because guess what? It's God's."

He'd never seen a more terrified look on a girl's face, and honestly, he couldn't blame her. He  _was_ an angel of the lord telling her that even though she'd never had a dick in her, she still was going to have to push a watermelon-sized human through a quarter-sized hole that hadn't even seen its best days yet. Subtlety was most definitely not his strong point.

As such, Gabriel had been forced to draw the brothers to him with pranks. It was a cheap trick, really, but when he'd seen Sam for the first time... Hot damn, the boy was tall. The hair was a little weird, but he could overlook that. His body made up for both that and his obnoxious Ken-doll brother munching on all of his candies in the corner.

Later, he wasn't ashamed to say that he spent the evening with those two girls he'd conjured thinking about one man and one man only.

They'd discovered him in the end, eventually, and they still hadn't figured out what he was, but Gabriel decided enough was enough when Dean stabbed him and he decided to take a backseat from then on, pretending to die (and vanishing those hot chicks, dammit) so they'd leave him alone.

And then those assholes had decided to start the Apocalypse, but that was a story for another time.

 

_One look from you and I would fall from Grace..._

Gabriel wasn't proud of the Mystery Spot incident, but he needed to prove to Sam that he couldn't save his brother. He felt like a total and complete asshole, seeing the dead look in Sam's eyes after killing Dean for a final time. For the sake of Sam, and the sake of the hard grip Sam had grabbed him with when he'd figured out something was off _and Dear God, it was hard to hide his erection in those few minutes_ , he'd given in and had let Sam find him.

He hadn't expected the depth of their bond, however, and how determined Sam was to get his brother back again. When Sam had started crying, pleading with him to bring his brother back, he couldn't take it anymore. Gabriel covered up his astonishment with his usual bravado and tried (not very hard) one last time to convince Sam that he was better off without Dean. And then he'd snapped his fingers and put everything back to normal.

Of course, he'd decided to fuck with them again by immersing them in TV shows, but hey, that was just a bit of fun to distract them from the imminent destruction of everything. (and goddammit, Sam in that herpes commercial had made Gabriel laugh until he cried)

But none of that mattered in the face of the...affection Gabriel was starting to feel for Sam. He'd saved the Winchesters from his brother, called The Devil Himself a "great big bag of dicks", and all for one human--Sam Winchester.

When Lucifer had made that speech about Gabriel being willing to die for humanity, Gabriel had made up his mind. He was going to get Sam, one way or another, even if that meant fighting his brother. Gabriel would give up his wings for the human.

When Lucifer had stabbed him, he wasn't expecting the voice in the back of his head that sounded an awful lot like Sam telling him he'd be okay, that he'd wake up and everything would be fine. He'd fallen to the floor, dead but still completely aware, and watched as his wings burnt themselves into the floor, still feeling them whole and intact behind him. He was dead, but not really dead. 

God, or someone, had just convincingly faked his death. And now? He was free to go after Sam.

 

_And that would wipe the smile right from my face..._

After hiding in Heaven for a while, the whole mess with Metatron had gone down. He'd gone to Castiel for the sole reason of giving Sam hope. That eyebrow wiggle, after all, was meant to ignite something within the younger Winchester when Castiel would inevitably tell them that he'd returned. He hoped it would propel Sam into searching for him.

Sam hadn't, and he went back into hiding with his mood considerably lowered. But then he'd gotten a message from God, a recap of all the shit that had gone down with him and Amara, and how Sam was in danger but he was okay now, and Gabriel had made one of the most impulsive decisions of his eternal life.

 

_Do you remember when we used to dance?_

Gabriel stressed over how to appear to the brothers. Should he do what he did with Mary and Joseph and show up in a toga of heavenly brilliance, carrying a harp and a bugle with his wings (considerably dimmed) spread out behind him?

Nah, that wouldn't work. They'd think he was high or something.

In the end, he decided to don some human clothes, comb his hair back a little bit, and just waltz into the bunker.

Of course, as did everything with the Winchesters involved, nothing had gone to plan. He'd underestimated the Castiel-accommodating angel warding, thinking that an archangel could get past it, when in fact an archangel could not.

So, in the process of trying to break it, he'd crashed through the impressive skylight and onto the map table, where Dean was trying to have a peaceable noon coffee and a sandwich resembling the one Gabriel had him build during the Friends-like TV show he'd invented for the brothers.

"Sonuvabitch!" Dean shrieked, jumping a good five feet back from the table. Castiel, who was standing in the corner, immediately whipped his angel blade out and stalked towards the groaning figure, whose face was obscured by his leather jacket, with intent to stab.

Castiel didn't realize it was his big brother until he already had the archangel pinned to the wall, his hand tight on his shirt collar, with the angel's blade pressed to his throat.

"Damn, Cassie, no wonder Dean likes you. Do you use this strength in the bedroom, too?" Gabriel asked cheekily, knowing that Castiel would forgive the remark.

He was right, and Castiel stepped back, his blade lowering, as he gaped in open astonishment at his brother.

"Wait. Gabriel? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" Dean exclaimed, pulling his phone out to send a quick text to his brother.

"Sorry, kiddo, but it takes a helluva lot to off me. Lucifer nearly did, but someone saved me. I've dropped by today to say hello to someone. He's about yea tall, long hair, looks like Jesus in a moose costume?" Gabriel said, smirking as Dean's phone chimed with a notification and he heard the sound of a door slamming in the background. Sam ran full tilt into the room, eyes nearly popping out of his head as he took in the sight of the Lord's messenger next to Castiel.

"Holy shit."

Gabriel couldn't help it--he laughed. Gripping his sides, he laughed harder than he'd ever laughed before. When he'd finished, he straightened up, wiping his eyes.

"It's been a while, and all you can say is holy shit? Oh man, that's rich. Remember me?"

Sam stepped closer, seeming almost...afraid to approach Gabriel. The archangel walked over to Sam and clapped him on the shoulder jovially, smiling wide as ever. "I'm real, Sammoose. As real as that other angel over there. I popped in to say hello."

"I..." Sam was speechless for a minute, taking in the sight of the archangel before him. "I thought you were dead."

"I kinda was," Gabriel offered as a reply. 

"We need to talk," Sam said suddenly, grabbing Gabriel's wrist and whisking him off to his room.

It had all gone downhill from there.

 

_And incidence arose from circumstance..._

Sam closed the door behind him, turning the lock carefully. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Locking the door? Expecting something, are we?"

"No," Sam said, walking over to sit on the bed and dragging Gabriel with him. "At least, not what you're imagining. I want you to tell me everything. Everything from how you survived Lucifer to how you appeared to Cas and how the hell you're sitting across from me right now."

And Gabriel did. He told him everything, excluding the parts where he'd done something exclusively because of Sam, and didn't leave out much else. When he was done, he was surprised to see the same heartbroken expression on Sam's face that he'd seen when the younger Winchester had begged him to bring Dean back.

"Sam? Sammy? Don't cry, please. I didn't go through all that much. I promise."

"No, it's not that. After everything that happened, you could have retired on some other planet somewhere, or stayed in Heaven, but you chose to come down here and say hello? To me?" Sam asked, wiping away his unshed tears. "I'm not even the special one. Dean's the one that helped save the world with God and Amara. All I did was get myself shot by some bitchy British lady and my own mother had to rescue me."

"Don't say that, Sam. You're the only human who's ever managed to sway me. If it were anyone else, I would just let them suffer, keeping their brother dead. I wouldn't sacrifice myself to Lucifer for them either, nor would I help Castiel with Metatron for them by extension. You're special, Sam, in more ways than you think," Gabriel said reassuringly.

He was surprised when Sam leaned forward and kissed him gently. So surprised, in fact, that he forgot to kiss back until after Sam had pulled away again, hazel eyes wide, as he registered what he'd just done.

"Shit. Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it's just that I've wanted to since you saved Dean for me and helped with Lucifer and--"

Gabriel cut him off, surging forward to seal their lips together again. 

 

_One thing led to another, we were young..._

Dear God, it felt like Heaven. Sam's lips were slightly chapped, moving against his own gently, but Gabriel knew he could dish out so much more. He'd never admit it to Sam, but he actually knew just how rough Sam could get, and he wanted to see that and experience it firsthand.

"Sam, if you're going to kiss me, at least do it the right way," Gabriel said, lying back onto Sam's pillows and snapping so that both their clothes were gone. "I'm an archangel, honey. I won't break."

Gabriel was delighted when Sam pounced on him with a growl, sealing their lips together none-too-gently. He ground up into the long-haired man, moaning softly when Sam pushed back. In all his years, he'd never imagined that he'd actually get to do this. He'd assumed that he would just be forever alone, always pining after the Winchester.

 _Instead,_ he thought as he threaded his hands into Sam's hair and pulled when the man bit too hard on his neck,  _I get him all to myself for these next few hours. And I'm going to make the most of it._

"Shit, you're already hard and I haven't even done anything," Sam said in the huskiest, sexiest voice Gabriel had ever heard as he looked down at the archangel's body.

"As much as I want to go with the normal gay sex routine, I can't think of anything other than your dick up my ass, so let's just go straight to that, hmm? You can prepare me all you want later, but I want you now," Gabriel said informatively.

 

_And we would scream together songs unsung..._

In hindsight, perhaps egging the Winchester, who had a reputation for rough sex, on wasn't really the best idea for their first time together, but dammit, Gabriel was horny.

When he ended up on his hands and knees later, screaming his throat out, with one of Sam's hands tightly in his hair and the other leaving delicious bruises on his hip as the Winchester fucked him to the point that he forgot how to say anything other than Sam's name at a volume that was unacceptable for society, Gabriel decided that if jabbing Sam a little to far led to  _this,_ he should do it more often.

He hadn't even needed to put a hand on himself to cum the first time--all he'd needed was a particularly well-placed thrust and he'd painted the sheets with white with a loud keen and a jerk of his wildly-moving hips. Of course, Sam, being the superhuman that he was,  _kept going_. He didn't come until Gabriel had come twice from the rough treatment, finally stilling his hips with a loud groan and collapsing onto the bed next to the archangel. 

As his eyes closed from exhaustion, Gabriel decided that he loved Sam Winchester. Especially his dick.

 

_It was the heat of the moment, telling me what my heart meant..._

Sam took a shaky breath, stepping out of the bathroom. He hoped that Gabriel was still asleep and he could sneak out to ask the advice of the ever-present Castiel, but when he walked into his room, he saw the archangel propped up on the bed.

_Holy hell, his sex hair is hot._

"Morning, cowboy. How're you doing?" Gabriel asked with a smirk on his face.

"I...I, um."

"That great, huh?" The archangel stretched, letting miles of skin show above the sheets. Sam gulped.

"Look, Gabriel, last night was great--"

"I know. Damn, do you know how many years it's been since I came twice in a single round? Too freaking many, that's for sure."

"That's nice, but I need to talk to you," Sam said.

"Sure. About what?"

"Listen, last night was great."

"I know. You said that already."

"But...I can't do this. God's already pissed at me enough for everything I've done, and now that I've soiled one of his creations... I'm screwed. He's going to smite me any minute now, I can feel it," Sam explained sadly. 

He was surprised to see Gabriel start laughing as hard as he'd laughed in the main room of the bunker again.

"Why are you laughing?! I'm trying to save my ass here!"

"Sam, God's not going to smite you. He's the one who told me to come find you and do what I've always wanted to do. He's totally okay with this, with us," Gabriel said, pulling Sam to him. "And I'm not letting you go that easily, you bastard."

"He's...good with this? He doesn't care?"

"No," Gabriel replied, pecking Sam on the lips. "And now that that's over with, I'd like you to please fuck me again."

"Well," Sam said, shucking his jeans and sliding under the covers with Gabriel, "Since you asked so nicely."

 

_The heat of the moment, shone in your eyes..._

Gabriel gasped, arching his back, as Sam plunged into him again. They'd decided to take it slower this time, and Gabriel wasn't sure what to think anymore. He loved it rough, but he loved this, too, especially since he could see Sam's face this time.

He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, pulling the Winchester to him and pressing their lips together. Sam thrust into him again, swallowing the ensuing moan. Gabriel lightly scratched Sam's back, wrapping his legs around his hips and moving with him, silently telling the man on top of him that he was close to coming.

Sam scratched down Gabriel's back, coming dangerously close to where his wings were, and that was it. Gabriel flew off the cliff, tightening around Sam's cock, letting out a long, loud groan as his back arched and his dick jerked.

Sam came a moment later, overwhelmed by the sudden contraction of Gabriel's muscles around him. He collapsed next to the archangel, like he had the night before, but this time he enveloped Gabriel in his arms.

"I never took you for a cuddler," Gabriel commented.

"I'm not. You're just cuddly," Sam replied.

Gabriel shrugged, leaning into Sam's chest. "Good enough for me."

**Author's Note:**

> These aren't my best sex scenes but oh well, it's still porn and you should all be thankful for it.
> 
> Should I write a sequel to this eventually like I did with Eat Your Heart Out? Please comment and let me know.
> 
> Comment, leave kudos, bookmark, etc. etc.! You all know that I love you for everything you've done, right? When I started on this website a couple of years ago, I had no idea that I would surpass 100 kudos on one of my works. Now that I have, I can't wait to get past 200! Thank you for everything, guys!


End file.
